Rhythm
by Abigaila Snape
Summary: The brown eyed princess makes a discovery while Ambrose talks of Rhythm! Sequel to "An apple tree in Finaqua?"


**Tin man and it's characters do not belong to me, the plot does!!**

**Originally I hadn't planned on a second part but some friends of mine forced my hand! HEHE! **

**Also I would like to thank the reviewers of "An apple tree in Finaqua?"**

* * *

  
It was not unusual to find the young Brown Eyed princess in the lab of her grandmothers head Advisor. Today was no exception.

* * *

The girl of 10 annuals was kneeling on a stool wearing a pair of old jeans and an over sized red and black stripped shirt her mother had given her to play in and her dark hair pulled back at the nap of her neck, leaning over one of the projects that the advisor had deemed "Unfinishable".

This particular item was a box that the princess's mother had brought over from the other side. She said it was supposed to play music but need some form of power to make it work. Ambrose had worked on it for 3 months and was unable to find a way to power it.

When the girls hand slipped from where she had been tinkering she muttered an irritated, "Nurts!" under her breath.

Ambrose, who was seated across the table looked up from his own project and raised and eyebrow.

"What! That hurt!" She glared at him while sucking on the back of her abused finger.

Ambrose chuckled and turned his attention back to his project.

The girl rolled her eyes and dove back in to the machine.

Silence had fallen, but for the sound of their tools, when suddenly a loud screeching noise came from the box, causing both people in the room to fall backwards off their stools.

Ambrose jumped up a few seconds later and rushed around the table to help up the princess.

"Your majesty are you alright?"

The girl huffed and glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest, "How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that! My name is Emily! EM-a-lee!"

Ambrose snorted and shook his head turning to the box, "What did you do?"

Emily raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean what did I do? I just got here. Though why I was on the floor I have no idea." She gave a puzzled look then looked at the box as well.

"Did you finally fix it?"

Ambrose leaned toward the machine with a small smile on his face, "I did not so anything."

Emily turned and gave him a look that said, "Who else is smart enough to fix this stuff!"

Ambrose smile got a little wider as he messed with a few buttons. Suddenly a lively dance song came from the box.

When he looked back up Emily was swaying to the music.

Ambrose stood up and offered his hand to her, "May I have this dance?"

Emily looked up at him with big eye and stepped back, shaking her head.

"Thank you but no. I can't dance."

Ambrose tilted his head slightly, "Well dancing is all about rhythm, and rhythm comes from the soul,"

Emily cut him off, "Yes I've heard you say that before. Well the soul is a part of both parents and since mom says I'm just like my father, he must have had no rhythm, cause I sure don't."

As she spoke, she took another step back.

Ambrose's eyes flashed with something she couldn't place before he reached out and took her hand and pulling so she spun into him.

"How about I teach you?"

"Uh…" She worried her lip slightly and then jumped when the door burst open.

"Long Coats have escaped the prison. Their in the castle! We have to get the royal family out now!" Jeb panted out as he leaned over with his hands on his knees.

Emily's eyes got even bigger and she looked at Ambrose.

Ambrose looked at her for a moment before grabing his jacket from a nearby table.

"Jeb, I'll get Emily out. Find Jessica."

The younger man nodded and ran back out the door.

Ambrose walked to a closet in the corner that he never let Emily in and pulled out a plain brown box, setting it on the table.

Emily watched as he pulled what looked like an old rag out of the box. As she watched him look at it with a spark of sadness in his eyes she realized it wasn't a rag. It was a old, very tattered version of the jacket he wore.

He turned to her and handed her the jacket, "Put this on, any of your jackets will be a dead giveaway."

As she pulled it on she couldn't help but ask why he had such a tattered thing lying around.

As he gathered a few things he spoke over his shoulder, "That belonged to your father."

Emily's head snapped toward him, "I thought you said you never met my father?"

Ambrose looked sad for a moment but before he could answer the door was thrown open and Jeb came rolling towards them.

"Jeb!" Emily rushed over to him and crouched down beside him, but before she could touch him someone grab a fistful of her hair and pulled her up.

"Hello princess." A cold voice hissed in her ear.

Ambrose stepped towards them, "Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with what happened back then."

"But you do, don't ya Glitch?"

At these words Emily turned questioning eyes towards Ambrose before bringing her heal up hard. Upon contact, the man's hold loosened slightly and she reached over her head and grabbed his arm leaning forward as she pulled forward throwing him into the work table. A sound behind her she snapped her head around and as she stood, she spun bringing her leg up arching thru the air and slamming into the Long coat behind her.

Ambrose's eyes widened slightly, till he saw two more stepping into the doorway, he ran forward jumping up and kicking the first in the chest, sending him to the ground with a loud crack. Ambrose landed in a crouch and looked up for a second before spinning as he stood and mimicking Emily's prior movements, sending the second man into the wall head first.

Ambrose turned and looked at Emily, pride shining in his eyes, "And you said you didn't have rhythm."

Emily smiled and went to answer till she saw movement behind him, before she could even yell a warning two shots rung out.

The first hitting Ambrose in the back, and the second hitting the long coat that shot him in the back of the head.

As she rushed forward Wyatt Cain came running around the corner. When he saw the Advisor lying unconscious on the floor he looked to his son long enough to see him nod before hefting the other man on to his shoulder and rushing down the corridor.

When Emily went to follow Jeb grabbed her by the waist, "You can check on him later, your mother is going to want to see that you're unharmed."

Emily nodded; her eyes brimming with tears as Jeb lead her in the opposite direction.

* * *

When they entered the room where the rest of the royal family was waiting her mother looked up with relief, only to change to confusion a moment later when she saw the coat that Emily wore.

Her grandfather leaned toward her mother, "Something wrong DG?"

"I thought we got rid of that when Glitch didn't come back."

* * *

Some hours later Emily walked into the medical room wear Ambrose was recovering from his wound, still wearing the jacket he had given her.

She walked up to the bed and looked down at him, brushing back the hair on his forehead and placing a kiss there.

"You had me scared there; I thought I had lost you again."

She smoothed out his blanket before walking to the door, where she turned and whispered, "Sweat Dreams Daddy."

As she walked away she didn't see the smile form on his face or the tear run down from the corner of his eye,

"I do to have rhythm."

* * *

**A/N: When i wrote the first story i didn't have a name for the Princess, but I finally desided on Emily in honor of Robo-Mom! :  
Now PPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE reveiw!!  
Thank You!**


End file.
